Ten Years Ago
by starrynight-123
Summary: It has been ten years since Syaoran last saw Sakura. Does everything change? Or is it like old times?
1. That was Then

10 Years Ago  
  
Author's Note: Hiya people! This is my first story so don't flame please . . . I like to give a shout out to my friends in my skool: Sau Kuan, Erica, Mingxi, Salina, Josephine, Mariya, etc. Also, I'd like to give a special thanx out to my friends who helped me with this story, Sau Kuan and Mariya thanks . . . And one more thing . . . to the annoying freaks in school, get a life! (: P)  
  
Now on with the story . . .  
  
Chapter 1- That was then . . .  
  
It was ten years since he last saw her . . . Ten long years. He was walking to his usual supermarket; thinking nothing of his past and only wondering how life would be like if, he didn't have so much work. Walking mindlessly to Aisle 7, the can food section, he bumped into a girl about half a head shorter than him. He mumbled," Sorry." and started to pick up the groceries he knocked out of her arms. As he looked up at her bright emerald eyes and her amber hair, he caught a glint of a familiar gold necklace. It was a thin chain with a peony hanging from it. The peony had tiny diamonds on it . . . The necklace was getting strangely familiar, then he remembered it was exactly alike to the necklace he gave his girlfriend on her birthday 10 years ago, before he left . . .  
  
~*~*~Flashback~*~*~  
  
"I have to go," he said softly into her ear. " No, don't go. Please." She sobbed. "I have to go," he repeated sadly. "Good . . . ", she started, but suddenly she ran away with tears streaming from her eyes. " Ying Fa," he yelled wanting for her, yet sadly knowing he had to go." He whispered hoping she might hear," I love you" and he boarded the plane. From her hiding place, with tears still streaming from her eyes," I love you, my little wolf . . . I love you."  
  
~*~*~ End Flashback~*~*~  
  
But that was ten years ago . . . A long time ago. He left her to go to Hong Kong to train to be the leader of the Li Clan. The bad thing was he had to stay in Hong Kong. But . . . he came back. For her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ooooooo . . . who doesn't love a good cliffhanger?  
  
What will happen next?  
  
Be curious . . . very curious.  
  
Stay tuned next time: Now, not then  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	2. Now, not Then

Ten Years Ago  
  
Author's Note: Hey ppl! It's me again. I'd like to thank the people (ahem: person) who reviewed. Anyway, if you are a kid from my skool who thinks I am their friend or is my friend and I forgot to write your name. I am so sorry! Anyway, lets go on with the story. Note: I really have to make the stories longer.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, Clamp does. Good for Clamp.  
  
Chapter 2- Now, Not Then  
  
Suddenly he grabbed her arm, and said, "My Ying Fa, is it really you?" Her name was Sakura, but he remembered her from the nickname he gave her. As she turned to look into his eyes, her bright emerald eyes sparked, just about like old times. But automatically her eyes darkened. The sparks from her eyes died and she grabbed her things and ran for the door. Her beautiful amber hair seemed to wave goodbye to him.  
  
But he didn't want her to go . . . It was ten years since he last saw her face. The beautiful face that taught him love. The beautiful face that showed nothing but truth, honesty, purity, and right now he hoped it would show forgiveness . . . He had to distract her. He picked up the nearest thing to him. It was a detergent bottle. He knew the thing he was about to do was beyond stupid. He pushed everything off the shelves and the detergent, soap, can food, shampoo spilled out onto the clean supermarket floor. Everyone stopped and stared at the man who just ruined $600 worth of merchandise. Sakura stopped to look at Syaoran, who was sitting on a sloppy mess of soap and ravioli on the floor.  
  
Suddenly, she started laughing. Soft at first, then louder and louder. The man that she hadn't seen for 10 years was on the floor covered with spaghetti in a stupid attempt of making her stay with him for 20 more seconds. Then she walked out of the automatic doors laughing hysterically. Plan A didn't work, he started to go out through the doors, when the store manager stopped him in his tracks. He couldn't waste anymore time. He fished $700 out of his pocket and gave the money to the manager. He ran outside of the store and into the parking lot.  
  
"Ying Fa, don't go," he yelled. That name startled her. She didn't hear that name for 10 long years. As she turned around, she saw him running towards her. As her emerald eyes met his eyes, she remembered and started walking away to her black convertible. He ran faster to catch up with her and held her on the shoulder commanding her to stop. "Sakura, don't you remember me?" he said softly to her.  
  
She started walking away again before he held her on the shoulder tightly and forced her to stop walking. "Oh course I do," she said slowly. "Then why won't you stop?" he asked. "Why should I?" she said leaving him speechless. "You left me here, with my heart shattered in pieces. You didn't bother to even write a letter to me while my heart cracked into a million parts. I can't believe I ever loved such a cruel, stubborn, heartless man."  
  
"I was busy, why won't you forgive me?" he asked. "Through all the pain I suffered, you didn't have one minute to write a stupid letter to me telling me you were ok or what happened to you. You probably didn't bother to even think about me. And now you expect me to forgive you." she yelled with tears streaming from her eyes and her hands clenched together. Boy, he hated seeing her cry, it always made him want to kill himself knowing he was the one that made her cry. She walked toward her car, took out her car keys and drove away. And Syaoran stood at the middle of an empty parking lot staring at the love of his life drive away.  
  
He had to drag himself home that day, sad and grouchy. As he took out the keys to his green car, he began to wonder what would have happen if he didn't go to Hong Kong. Would it still be like this or would life be different? He knew the answer already life would be so different. He climbed up the stairs to his apartment on the 15th story. Even though he the apartment building had a elevator, he just wasn't in the mood. Suddenly, he thought of a plan.  
  
He ran for the phone, and dialed the number her remembered by heart. "Hello, can I please speak to Mei Lin?" he asked. "She's talking to you Syaoran," she said happily. He winced, Mei Lin always made him wince, she seemed to know everything about him, but they were engaged and they are cousins. He told her about his problem and they started a plan . . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile, in Sakura's bedroom . . .  
  
Sakura sat on her bed, a tear dropped from her eye and onto the picture frame that she was holding. It was a picture of Syaoran and Sakura in the garden full of cherry blossom trees (what else?) she grew with Fujitaka in his house. They were holding hands and they looked as happy as ever. Kero came over and wiped her tears with a tissue. She took a key out between the mattresses and took a box out from behind the shoes in the closet.  
  
She took things out of the box from the past. Her ballet shoes, her special key/staff, and many special memoirs of her life. At the very bottom of the box were pictures, videos, and a small diary. She took the little brass key, stuck it into the keyhole and turned it slowly. She began to read.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Today was so cool! First, I got a cute stuffed animal from my dad that can TALK and move like it is alive! I already named him. His name is going to be Kero!!!  
  
I also met a cute guy in school today. He's a transfer student named Syaoran Li. That means, "Little wolf." He has the dreamiest brown eyes. I want to see him again.  
  
And Tomoyo says she's going to give me a surprise tomorrow. I wonder what it is . . . She always keeps me in suspense. Gotta Go!!!  
  
Much love, Sakura  
  
She stopped. How could she be so naïve? She was so young. She flipped to her last diary entry. The handwriting was blurry. But she managed to make out what was written.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
He left me. He deserted me. He abandoned me. He just left without a word. He . . . I HATE HIM!!! How could he do that? That evil, self- centered, cruel, stubborn, bastard. I can't write anymore. I need to be alone.  
  
How could he? Sakura  
  
She trembled as she read it. She closed the diary and put it back into the box. She started to sob again. That night, she cried herself to sleep. She wondered what would happen if he hadn't left. It was no use moping about the past. This is now, not then . . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
What will happen next time?  
  
What is Mei Lin's plan?  
  
Find out next time on: But, I love you . . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


End file.
